Bunk Mates
by In Between Dreams 87
Summary: Regina and Emma find themselves sharing a small cabin on the jolly roger complete with bunk beds and a small bathroom. Can the two of them get to neverland without killing each other? Or will the small cabin bring them closer together? SwanQueen :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Frenchgirl1981 came up with an idea for this story and asked me to write it. We think it's funny and hope you do too :)

I do not own these characters but I do like to have fun with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Regina Mills was infuriated.

Not unlike previous times with Emma Swan, but infuriated none the less. She had walked back into their shared cabin only to find a mess in every possible corner there was. _How can someone even make such a big mess in such a small space?! _She trudged through the littered clothes, leftover food wrappers, and piles of books until she reached their bunk beds. Scrunching up her nose she eyed the damp shirt Emma was wearing earlier that day hanging off the top bunk and half into hers when the bathroom door was flung open revealing the culprit of the trashed room. Green eyes went wide as Emma quickly grabbed the toothbrush out of her mouth to explain.

"Regina!" the sheriff choked out.

"Ms. Swan" the mayor said dryly.

"I can explain!" she said while wiping the toothpaste from her bottom lip and tripping over a book to grab the hanging shirt off the bed, "I wasn't feeling so great on deck with the whole sea sickness thing, and I came down to grab something for it but couldn't find any medicine anywhere and I guess I kind of ripped up the place looking for it," she rattled off quickly, looking terrified and a little green.

Regina eyed the blonde warily as she took in the ragged appearance in front of her and for a millisecond almost felt bad for her. Almost. "Explain to me again Ms. Swan how your stomach wrecked our entire cabin?"

Turning a shade of lighter green Emma once again began a rapid fire tirade, "Well that medicine that Rumple gave me for the sea sickness," she paused taking in a deep breath holding her stomach, "wore off and I came down here to find more. I thought I had put it in my trunk but couldn't find it, so then I thought it fell to the bottom of it and just ended up taking everything out. I guess it kind of got everywhere." The blonde looked at her hands sheepishly. "Then I thought I could find a spell in one of the books you gave me for learning magic, but there weren't any healing books." Emma took in a shaky breath looking into the brown eyes studying her. "I'm so sorry Regina, I promise I'll clean it up, I…" Emma never got a chance to finish her sentence as she grabbed her stomach and lunged back into the bathroom, no time for closing the door. She heaved whatever she had left in her system, which she thought really couldn't be much at this point, into the toilet. Gripping the toilet seat she coughed once more before resting her forehead on it.

Emma Swan was exhausted.

Forgetting completely about the shared company in her room, Emma blindly grabbed at the toilet paper to wipe her mouth when once again she found herself gripping the toilet seat and emptying her stomach. Strong but soft hands were suddenly on her back rubbing circles and the smell of apples engulfed her. For a minute Emma was comforted and breathing even, but the ship lurched forward and so did Emma. Not quite making it all into the toilet, wide brown eyes now stared at the mess on both their shirts.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina yelled.

Emma groaned and let her head fall back on the toilet seat.

Regina quickly stood up and walked out of the bathroom removing the offending shirt. Emma lay with the side of her face on the seat watching the mayors figure walk toward their bunk beds, taking in the sight of smooth olive skin and a deep red bra. _I should get sick more often. _

Regina quickly grabbed a clean shirt from her bunk and put it on before turning around.

"Take a picture it will last longer," she smirked.

_Wait! How did she know? _The blonde rolled her forehead back onto the toilet seat and took a deep breath before flushing.

Slowly she leaned back and looked up at the mayor standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. Deep brown eyes surveyed her with a look of offense and something else. _Worry? _"Next time you feel the need to redecorate our bunk please ask me first. I have many tricks up my sleeve Ms. Swan" With that she waved her hand and Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her, instantly feeling better.

Green eyes became brighter as they looked up to find a familiar smirk, "Thank you Regina."

A slight nod was all Emma got, as Regina turned around to make her way out of the room before calling over her shoulder, "And it wouldn't hurt to take a shower either Emma." The sheriff was left confused and relieved as a wink and smile disappeared out her cabin door.

"This is going to be a long trip" she said to the empty space, resting her head on the back of the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think and hit that review button!

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here's the second chapter. I'm going away for the weekend for a wedding but I will try to update either Sunday or Monday. Thanks to all the reviews and support, especially Frenchgirl1981 :)

I don't own these characters but I love having some fun with them ;)

* * *

Feeling much better than before, Emma decided she was in need of fresh air to clear her head. The entire situation with Regina was too complicated for her liking, and she found the image of her in her bra hard to shake. All that flawless olive skin and that strut out of the room, left Emma confused and excited. _Maybe it's the sea sickness? _Shaking her head she emerged into the blinding sunlight, pausing to gain her bearings. Looking over to her right she saw the object of her thoughts having an intense conversation with Captain Hook. Frowning she squinted her eyes to assess the situation better but could not make out what either of them were saying. After debating on whether or not to walk over and interrupt, she decided to meander over to the railing of the ship on her left. The wood felt rough and worn under hands as she leaned on them to look down into the murky waters. The abyss seemed even more daunting knowing she was in a land so far away that it was another world. A quiet laugh drew her attention away from the water and to the former mayor once again. She was smiling and shaking her head, Emma was mesmerized. Mesmerized and annoyed. _He's making her laugh. _She frowned. _Why do I care? _The mayor's head turned and chocolate eyes met green eyes. Emma's breath caught as she found herself lost in the gaze of the brunette. So many emotions and stories were hidden behind those eyes, but Emma could feel herself glimpsing them. The smile slowly faded off of the Mayor's face as she too stood transfixed staring into emerald eyes. And briefly it seemed the women found themselves lost in each other. A snide remark broke the bond between the two women, Regina once again turning her head away and Emma now pouting at the water. She grabbed the rough wood with her hands tightly and leaned back, tilting her face towards the sun, hoping the heat and wind would take her thoughts with them.

Regina was discussing the route to Neverland, and the possible obstacles they may encounter with Captain Hook when the savior decided to appear on deck. For some reason Regina had found herself in a decent and amicable mood and decided to go over things with the Captain. They had been discussing the current route and it's lay out when she found her attention being pulled in another direction. She had to fight the frown that itched at her lips when Emma turned away from them. Leaning in closer to Hook in order to concentrate, they spoke of the stories of Peter Pan and the underwater kingdom as he turned the wheel to alter the ship's course. "Now if we run into Ursula, what's your plan?" Regina asked. "Hmm," Hooked stroked his chin mock thinking, "I will charm her with my hook then smite her with Triton's Trident" Regina couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside her at the stupidity of the man standing next to her. Shaking her head she turned away to come up with a good comeback for the Captain but found herself captivated by green eyes. They were boring into her soul and she couldn't stop them. Didn't want to stop them. No one had dared to look at her that way in so long, that she couldn't help but stare back. She found herself lost in the depths of green eyes and Neverland and ship had ceased to exist for a brief moment.

A loud voice brought her back to reality and she turned to look at the bearded man in front of her. _What the hell? _She was starting to feel vulnerable and confused, putting on the mayoral mask as she listened to the Captain's game plan. A glimpse out of the corner of her eye caught a sight she wasn't ready for. The blonde was leaning into the sun's embrace, wind weaving it's way through Emma's hair. The mayor found herself biting her bottom lip and paying less and less attention to Hook. Soon the wooden wheel turned in front of her dramatically just in time to see a smirking Captain. She took in a deep breath and glared at him. Acknowledging his insinuation and rolling her eyes at the thought, she looked towards Emma again but found blonde hair disappearing below deck. Then it happened.

Something she hasn't felt in a long time. Need. She felt the need to follow the savior. _But why? _She had looked upset before when she had looked in her eyes, she saw so much and could barely comprehend it all. Taking in a deep breath she turned her attention toward Hook. "So what you are saying is that our best defense mechanism is your charm? You might as well just tell us there's a hole in the ship and we're sinking with no life boats." She shook her head, "When you come up with a real plan you let me know." She started to walk away when Captain Hook spoke, "I will, once you're done eyeing a certain blonde and actually paying attention." He continued his smirk and focused on the vast expanse of ocean before them, moving the wheel side to side.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it in a huff, the mayor walked over to the other side of the ship resting her hands on the same rough wood the savior had been grasping before. She wanted to go below deck and check on the blonde but she couldn't bring herself to follow. _She's grown, she will be fine. Why do I even care? _She looked down at the water as Emma had before, met with her own reflection. She frowned at it, squinted hard at the image to find what Emma saw in her. _She risked her life in the mines with me. Why? _She stared into the abyss longer than she'd like to admit, eventually letting go of the rail with no more answers than she had before it. Resigned to her confused state she decided to make her way below deck to lay down.

The air underneath the deck felt cool and stuffy at the same time. The break from the intense sun was welcome but the breeze was sorely missed. The floor boards creaked under her heels and made a softer click than she liked. She loved the echo of her heels against the ground, preceding her entrance, she missed that. She approached her cabin door slowly, knowing there was a good chance Emma was behind it and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not by that notion. As she steadied herself and twisted the old knob on the door she came across something completely unexpected.

Eyes as wide as saucers Regina stood frozen in the doorway looking in.

"Ms. Swan!"

Emma looked horrified as she scrambled to find a towel, standing completely naked in front of the former mayor.

* * *

The next chapter will continue from here :)

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, Here's a little something to tide you over while I play catch up with story. Any ideas? let me know!

Also I don't own any of the characters and all mistakes are mine

* * *

It's hard to say whose face was redder. Emma scrambled frantically grabbing the towel hanging off the top of her bunk, while Regina stood there frozen in the doorway. Once the blonde was properly wrapped in the soft material, her eyes searched the room looking anywhere but at the mayor. The air was thick with tension and the mayor did something that surprised them both, she stepped into the room closing the door behind her. The silence in the room was deafening except for the soft sound of waves crashing against the ship. Emma looked sheepishly down at her feet while the mayor finally found the courage to speak, "I never would have thought you had such a great body with the clothes you always wear." Regina's eyes widened at the comment that had slipped out of her mouth, but attempted to cover for it with her signature smirk. The blonde looked up in surprise and confusion at the mayor, her mouth moving but with no words coming out.

"I uhh… I took a shower after uhh..earlier today. I guess I forgot to lock the door when I got out and was looking for clothes," The blonde found her voice and stated to the brunette, softly meeting her gaze.

The mayor eyed the sheriff, her mind flooding with a mix of emotions at the sight in front of her, "Well I'm glad it was me that had walked in instead of someone like Hook, who knows what he would've done. He can barely keep his hook to himself." she mused, but her voice betrayed her exposing the jealousy at the thought of the pirate and savior together.

The blonde's eyebrows knitted at the thought of Hook, "I highly doubt he'd notice me if you were in the room Regina, he looked cozy enough with you on deck earlier," Emma spat as she looked around for some clean clothes. The mayor tilted her head to the side watching the blonde roughly rifle through her piles of clothes, seemingly aggravated. This intrigued the mayor even more and she found herself walking towards Emma while her back was turned. She came close enough into Emma's space that she could smell the soap that she used, "Please like Hook could ever handle me, he wears more eyeliner than I do!" Emma froze as she felt the mayor behind her, taking a few quick breaths to still her heart at the closeness. She could feel the brunette's eyes on her back, waiting for a response. Grabbing a shirt and a handful of confidence she turned around looking into chocolate brown eyes. Both seemed startled by the sudden movement, but neither backed away from one another, instead choosing to eye one another in a both appreciative and tense way.

"So who _can_ handle you Regina?" she asked hoarsely.

Emma was rewarded with dark eyes as the queen's tongue darted out to lick her lips, "Why don't we find out?" She shoved Emma back against the cabin wall as her red lips met the blondes soft pink lips heatedly.

* * *

what do you want to happen next?

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
